


Something to Hide - Part I of the Astoria Greengrass Story

by CornishPixieDuster



Series: The Astoria Greengrass Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Malédiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornishPixieDuster/pseuds/CornishPixieDuster
Summary: At the young age of 9, Astoria Greengrass discovers that she has inherited a debilitating curse from her mother's ancestress. In order to keep the pure-blood Greengrass name from ridicule and gossip, she is forced to hide it from anyone outside her family. This story follows Astoria from age 9 to the fall of Voldemort, including her time at Hogwarts. Rated Teen and up, to be safe.This is Part I of a Drastoria story I have in my head. Parts I and II are currently in process, with Part III only a vague concept. If you're patient, hopefully I will get it all down eventually!





	1. Midsummer's Day

Chapter 1

Midsummer's Day in the Cotswolds was unusually hot that year. As was the Greengrass custom, the Manor was playing host to a gathering of the most elite Wizarding families in Britain. The famous Greengrass gardens seemed dipped in gold as they glowed in the afternoon sun.

Astoria had been doing her best to make her parents happy. Her mother had specifically told her that she needed to watch her manners and that the family's reputation relied on her and her sister's behaviour. As Daphne was 11, more than two whole years older than her, Astoria felt she had a long way to go to match the endlessly proper and sophisticated behaviour of her sister. It didn't hurt that Daphne was off to Hogwarts in September and so had many exciting things to discuss with the other guests. The question posed to Astoria over and over was "are you excited for your sister to go to school?" to which she could hardly answer with the truth.

 _Of course I'm glad_ , she thought. _It will be so much more peaceful around here._ She stood by herself near a flutterby bush, watching her sister. It wasn't really that Daphne was mean to her (or meaner than a sister is meant to be), it was more that they had virtually nothing in common. As her only sibling and companion, it was not an ideal situation and their most common pastime had become bickering with one another. She rather thought she would enjoy the coming months of quiet and solitude.

Daphne had already seemed to find her place in the middle of a buzzing crowd. Two girls named Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode had joined her in giggling over a young boy with silver-blond hair. He was standing in the middle of his own crowd of boys, but looked to be… well, 'holding court' was the thought that crossed Astoria's mind. She couldn't believe an eleven-year-old had so much self-assurance.

"Draco's father is very well-connected," she overheard Pansy boast. "I've known the Malfoys for years."

"You can introduce us, then!" Daphne had a rather mature grin on her face that Astoria had never seen before. _Merlin's beard_ , she thought, _I'm so glad I'm missing a front-row seat to Daphne becoming boy-crazy. She's only 11!_

"Excuse me, my dear." Astoria nearly jumped out of her skin. She swore inwardly at being caught eavesdropping, a habit her mother had constantly reprimanded her for. She looked up to see a very elegant woman with dark features addressing her in a low resonant voice.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're the youngest Greengrass girl, aren't you?" The woman smiled politely, but in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. My sister Daphne is over there." She was about to point, before remembering that 'pointing is rude'. Would she never be free of hearing her mother in her head?

The woman smiled again, not looking away. "Your mother tells me that you are two years younger than your sister. Is that correct?" A little caught off-guard at being the topic of conversation, Astoria answered politely. "Yes, ma'am."

As if she were being measured for new robes, the woman looked her over with deep coffee-coloured eyes. Blushing slightly at the inspection, Astoria felt a bit of her nerve return to her. She tried to channel the haughty self-important tone she'd heard her mother use when admonishing their house elf, Fletcher. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

The smile dropped momentarily off the woman's face, to be replaced with shock and, was that a spark of amusement? "I am Mrs. Nabila Burke. A friend of your parents, as you might have surmised from my being here. Your mother pointed you out to me." She lifted an eyebrow as if daring Astoria to continue with her insolence.

Astoria felt a wave of embarrassment. What had she been thinking, talking to a guest like that? If her mother found out, she'd lose her privileges to the library - or worse. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Burke, if I offended. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Fortunately, Mrs. Burke still looked amused. "Yes, dear. I have come to have a look at you, because I have a daughter the same age. I suppose you will be quite alone once your sister goes off to school?" Astoria nodded politely. "And without her company, I'm sure you will be dreadfully lonely." Astoria didn't have the nerve to contradict her, so she nodded again.

"Would you like to meet my daughter?" The woman studied the girl again, her dark-eyed stare making Astoria feel like a hard-to-read crystal ball.

"I'd like that very much," she replied automatically. But Astoria's curiosity had been stirred. Would this girl be like Daphne, interested only in gossip, boys, robes, and being liked? Mrs. Burke beckoned for her to follow, leading the way across the back lawn to the canopied settees where her mother sat with a girl her age. Her mother had the same measuring look on her face as Mrs. Burke had had.

"Tullia, there you are." Mrs. Burke approached the settee. "I'd like you to meet Astoria Greengrass."

The young girl jumped up promptly. She was dark-haired like her mother, but her eyes were a lighter colour brown. There was something about her that Astoria liked right away.

The two girls curtseyed to each other. Their mothers watched on, looking smug and self-congratulatory.

"Astoria," Astoria heard the mild commanding tone of her mother and stood a bit straighter, "please show Tullia around. And mind your manners." Feeling mortified of her mother's public reminder, Astoria flushed. But she was instantly comforted when Tullia shot her a mischevious grin. _Oh,_ she thought, _she looks like fun!_

Dutifully, Astoria showed Tullia around the gardens. Their conversation had been the usual getting-to-know-you type, with both girls both excited and nervous at the thought of a new friend. Yes, they'd be at Hogwarts the same year. Yes, they were looking forward to seeing the castle, and learning new things.

They had just started touring through the first floor of Greengrass Manor when Tullia let out a big sigh.

"Oh, Merlin! I don't know how anyone can stand it!" A bit taken back by this frank expression, Astoria laughed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"All those people, staring! Our mothers, watching us like they're waiting for us to discover the cure to spattergroit or something equally as impressive." Tullia spun around to face Astoria and grinned. "I mean, we've only just met."

Astoria grinned back. "Maybe not spattergroit. Too much pus." The two of them laughed, disgusted by the thought and delighted with the other's company. Astoria was feeling more at ease than she could ever remember feeling. She looked at Tullia with suspicion. "Do you like books?"

"Do trolls smell?" They were both giggling like loons now. Astoria grabbed Tullia's hand. "Come on! I want to show you our library."

The next hour flew by. Astoria had shown Tullia the impressive library the Greengrass Manor was home to, while Tullia had filled her in on her family.

"My mother's from Egypt. Her father is a well-known curse breaker, with a family that dates all the way back to Ptolemy. My father is a Burke, as in Borgin and Burke's. That's in Knockturn Alley," Tullia whispered devilishly, as if she was both proud and disdainful of such a fact. "His great-uncle was the original Burke. We don't have much to do with the store nowadays, of course, but we're still on good terms with Mr. Borgin. Oh, look! The Toadstool Tales! You don't have any _muggle_ books in here, do you?"

"Of course not." Astoria replied matter-of-factly. They made their way past the aisles towards the tall velvet-curtained windows overlooking the back lawn. Tullia was completely unlike her sister Daphne, and there was an innocent openness and an energy about her that buzzed. Astoria felt as though she'd found her long-lost twin. At the thought of her sister, she glanced out the window at the milling guests. Her sister was still in the company of Pansy Parkinson, who both seemed to be competing for attention from the Malfoy boy.

"Do you know anything about the Malfoys?" she said without thinking. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what she'd said. She couldn't believe she'd started to gossip.

Tullia made a rude (and very unladylike) noise. "Oh, I know about the Malfoys. They know my parents through Mr. Borgin. Rich as goblins, and as full of themselves as peacocks. Did you see Draco earlier? He looked like a little prince, surrounded by his adoring fans." This was so on point to Astoria's earlier observation that she grinned broadly. "I thought the exact same thing," she confessed.

Whether it was Tullia's influence on her, or the fact that she felt more sure of herself today than she ever had before, Astoria felt a strong compulsion to have a little fun. "You know… he'd look a lot funnier with a pumpkin for a head."

Tullia's eyes went wide with surprise at her suggestion, but a wicked excitement soon replaced it.

"Pompion potion? You know how to make pompion potion?"

"No," Astoria said, "but I know where we can get some. My father got it as a joke gift years ago, and it's just sitting in a cupboard. Do you think we could sneak some into his pumpkin juice?" The two girls started giggling uncontrollably at the thought.

Astoria had never felt so rebellious before, and she was starting to like it. Against all practical, reasonable cautions, the two decided to carry out their prank. With Astoria peeking around corners, she led Tullia to the pantry. Standing on a gillywater crate, Tullia opened the cupboard and reached to the back of the top shelf.

"I see it! I've almost got it!" As soon as the words had left her, the sound of footprints rang through the nearby hall.

"Quick!" Astoria hissed. Tullia grabbed the bottle, and hopped off the crate. The footprints were getting louder. Astoria looked around, searching for a place to hide or an explanation as to what they were doing there.

Before either of them could get to the pantry door, it swung open. Astoria's father, a tall man with a sedate moustache and chestnut brown hair, stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two girls.

"Astoria! What in Morgana's name are you doing here?" He looked down at the guilty expressions of the two girls and plucked the bottle of potion out of Tullia's shaking grasp.

Astoria was mortified, petrified, terrified. She felt hot all over. She'd never really broken rules before, only pushed them. But now, her father's stern glance had turned to Tullia, and Astoria was suddenly sure that her parents would blame everything on her. She'd only just met Tullia, but she knew they were destined to be best of friends. It was up to her to make things right.

"Father, please don't blame Tullia! It isn't her fault! This was all my idea." She knew at once that she'd read her father's thoughts accurately, because he looked at her with a face full of shock and disappointment. Again, she felt a wave of heat - no, it was more like fire - flush through her.

"Truly, it isn't her fault. It issnnnn…"

Her tongue stopped working. The heat had transformed into a scorching wave of fire throughout her body. A rushing filled her ears, and she watched her father's face turn from anger to fear in a split second. And then everything went black.


	2. St Mungo's

Chapter 2

Astoria woke up in St. Mungo's. Her mother was sitting to the right of her bed. Her father was talking intensely with a Healer who seemed to be telling him something he didn't want to hear. _That always makes him crease his eyebrows like that_ , she thought blearily.

"Astoria, darling?" Her mother had noticed she was awake. The healer and her father broke off their conversation.

"Mum?" Her mother's eyes welled with tears that spilled over her cheeks. Abstractly, Astoria was always amazed at how graceful her mother looked when crying. She looked over at her father, and a wave of embarrassment rose over her.

"Dad. Dad, I'm so sorry." She felt tears prick her own eyes, but fought them back. She knew she looked the opposite of graceful when she cried. Her pale skin always turned blotchy.

Her father had walked up steadily to her left side and placed his hand over hers. He wasn't the overly affectionate type, but Astoria always knew he cared. "Astoria, darling, this isn't because of anything you did," he reassured her.

But she was suddenly acutely aware of the expressions on all three of their faces. They looked as though someone had died. "What?" She frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong with me?" She felt her voice rise at the end, threatening to break.

Her mother grasped her other hand, preparing to say something serious. "Astoria, we have some bad news."

It felt as though her spine had turned to ice. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember us telling you about your ancestress, Isobel Selwyn?" Astoria felt very confused. Why was her mother asking her this? Still feeling as though she'd swallowed a box of Ice Mice whole, she tried to remember what she'd been taught about her proud family lineage.

"Was she the one who was cursed by a witch who loved her husband?" It had seemed like a properly romantic (and silly) tale at the time. Astoria had no idea what that had to do with the looks on their faces.

"That's right," her mother continued, her voice shaking but controlled. "It was a terrible curse. No one was ever able to reverse it, and Isobel suffered greatly from it." She opened her mouth to continue, but no sound came out.

Her father's hand tightened over Astoria's. "It was more than just Isobel. The witch that cast it made it so that it was handed down through generations."

Astoria was speechless. She tried hard to think of what to say, but her head was full of so many questions. She looked up at her parents, and was so scared at the veiled panic in their eyes, she instead looked at the healer. His eyes were calm in a practised way.

"What are you saying? That I have inherited the curse?"

"That's what we think." The healer spoke directly to her, his tone kind but authoritative. She had a fleeting sense of gratitude that this man was treating her as a grown-up, and not as a nine-year-old. "It seems to affect your blood, which is why you lost consciousness. You've been out cold for two days now."

Astoria shut her eyes fiercely. She'd never been a moody or emotional child, but all this news had made her inexplicably angry. She pulled her hands away from her parents' grasps and hugged herself tightly.

"Astoria, we're going to figure this out." Her father's voice was steely.

Astoria didn't open her eyes. In a small voice, she asked politely: "May I please be alone now?"

And without opening her eyes, she turned on her side, pulled the covers over her, and waited until she heard the footfalls of three people leaving her room.

* * *

Astoria was sent home the next day. The week that followed her return to Greengrass Manor was endless. Her parents said nothing to her beyond the reassurances that everything was going to be all right. But honestly, she couldn't see how that was true. She knew it was serious, because her parents never seemed to look right at her. And they had no answers for any of the questions she had asked.

Moreover, they had absolutely refused to talk about Tullia and the Burkes. Astoria knew, deep down, that that at least was indeed her own fault. She should have never tried to steal that potion. Now she doubted she'd ever see Tullia again.

Months passed, and Astoria started to forget the incident had ever even happened. There were subtle differences, though, like the way her sister began treating her like she was breakable. She suspected that her mother had demanded it from her, but it was still so odd for Daphne to be so careful or considerate with her. And then there was her father, who spent a considerable amount of his time locked in his study, sending endless owls to who knows where. Of course, he never shared any of the responses with her. She wasn't even sure he'd shared them with her mother, who was trying her best to distract Astoria with Daphne's preparations for Hogwarts. Astoria was definitely not in the mood for such things. She went with her parents and Daphne to King's Cross, but only because her parents insisted. They seemed determined to underplay the whole ordeal, particularly in front of the other Wizarding families. On Platform 9 and ¾, she overheard her mother tell Millicent Bulstrode's mother that "Astoria had obviously had too much sun and sweets that day!"

So it came as a mild shock to Astoria when on September 22nd, standing up from the table after tea, she found herself once again crumpling to the ground and losing consciousness.

This time when she woke up in St. Mungo's, she was not as disoriented as the first time. The looks on her parent's faces were not as panicked. A small wizened healer came into the room where the three had been sitting silently.

"Astoria, I'm pleased to meet you." The healer was a tiny woman with wrinkled green eyes that matched her robes, and a cap of what must have once been strawberry blonde hair now gone buttery white. She was freckled all over and looked ancient. "I'm Lyra Hiddlestick. You should call me Lyra. I work here at St. Mungo's in the Spell Damage department."

"How do you do," Astoria answered politely.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're back. Unfortunately, this looks to be your second time here, yes?" She glanced at the tablet on the end of the bed, then up at Astoria for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Well, we have a better idea of what we're dealing with now, thanks to your father's owls. And partly due to this second occurrence."

Astoria glanced over at her father who showed no trace of wrongdoing or guilt on his face. She felt a surge of anger at him keeping things from her.

"I thought it was a blood curse."

Lyra nodded, still reading her notes. "It is dear, it certainly is. But we're starting to understand how it works. Can you remember what the date was of the first occurrence?" She held Astoria's gaze and seemed to expect an answer. Astoria's mind fumbled.

"Um, it was in June? It was at the annual Greengrass Midsummer party."

"That's right. And do you know what the date was of the latest occurrence?" Astoria was about to shake her head no, but then everything made sense.

"The autumn equinox?"

Healer Hiddlestick nodded again, this time in a manner that seemed to indicate pride in Astoria's deductions. "You are most astute, Astoria. Indeed, it was the autumn equinox. Unfortunately, what it looks like we are dealing with is a curse that is, at least at this stage, linked with the change of seasons."

Her father and mother continued to watch their interaction as if none of this was news to them. Astoria was suddenly sure that her parents had already been told this information.

"You mean I can expect this to happen to me four times a year?" Astoria directed her questions at Lyra, who had told her more about her condition in the last few minutes than her parents had attempted to do in the last three months.

"Yes, precisely. However, you must realize something Astoria." She paused, and made a face that was the cross between a smile and a grimace. "This is just the first stage. This will not go away. It will get worse. There is currently no counter-curse for what you have. We can treat it, yes, but it will affect you for all the days of your life."

Lyra's words hung in the air. Astoria stared at her, and then looked to her parents. Of course they already knew. Their faces were resigned, watching hers for a reaction.

"Mum, Dad… you knew this?" Her voice was as small as she felt.

"Yes." Her father answered stiffly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the level of tension in the room. He had never been one for strong emotion or confrontation. "For some time. It is consistent with what has happened to your mother's other afflicted family members. Though there haven't been any occurrences recorded for some time."

Fiery anger spread through Astoria. Her parents had known, for who knows how long, and said nothing to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she accused sharply, not caring how disrespectful or petulant her tone was.

Her mother's brow furrowed with hurt. "We couldn't be sure until now. And we didn't want this to ruin Daphne's last summer before Hogwarts."

 _I can't believe she's bringing Daphne into this,_ was Astoria's first thought. _I bet she doesn't even know. Classic Greengrass secret-keeping._ She pressed her lips together, which were dry as dust, and turned her focus back to the healer. She couldn't stand to keep looking at her parents. "What did you mean when you said it will get worse?"

Lyra Hiddlestick met Astoria's demanding gaze. "You are young, Miss Greengrass, but you deserve to know what's coming." She turned to Astoria's father who gave her an authoritative nod. "You will get weaker with each one of these spells. There will come a point where you may get them more frequently as well, but there are some things we can do here to manage that for as long as possible - spells, potions. But you will need to adjust to certain realities about your future." She paused. "Others suffering from this curse have not lived beyond 40."

The room was silent, silent as a tomb.

 _40,_ Astoria thought. _I won't live past 40._


	3. The Arrangement

Chapter 3

The next year and a half was difficult for Astoria, though not in any particularly notable way. It wasn't as if she had sunk into a pit of the darkest despair, but she did become quieter, more withdrawn. How does a nine year old girl cope with the news that she will never grow old? Astoria hadn't ever given a second thought to what it would be like to be forty, and now she couldn't think of anything but.

It was on a gray June morning that she heard her mother's voice calling for her. She'd been in her usual spot: curled up in the library's window seat with an old book. This one was entitled _Witches and Wizards of the Ancient Orient_. Truthfully, she was more interested in the vivid illustrations of ancient Egyptian alchemists than the words.

"Astoria, dear. Please come down to the kitchen. Your father and I need to talk with you." Her mother had only opened the library door a crack, barely enough to confirm that there was a brown-haired girl sitting by the window. Her daughter spent so much of her time there, it was unfathomable to think she'd find Astoria anywhere else.

Astoria came down to find her parents sitting at the dining room table sipping tea in a very strict manner. Their faces looked blank and composed, as though they'd been readied for her arrival. It was obvious to Astoria that they expected a confrontation of some sort, and she looked around for any clue as to why. It was sitting by her father in the form of a yellow-parchment envelope with emerald green writing.

Astoria's eyes widened in excitement. _Hogwarts!_ She'd wondered more than a couple times about whether she'd be able to attend the school - whether they'd still want her. But here was her letter.

She sat still and straight, as she had been brought up to do. "Is that my Hogwarts letter?" she asked, trying not to sound as excited as she felt.

"It is," her father answered. "But it requires some discussion."

Her heart deflated. _Discussion?_ She didn't say anything, afraid to ask out loud.

"Sweetheart," her mother said in an equally level tone, "before we say anything more, it is important to understand how this must be handled. You have... a very serious condition." She closed her eyes as she said 'condition', and Astoria wondered if she were embarrassed by saying the words aloud. "Your father and I only want the best for you."

 _They aren't letting me go,_ she thought wildly, frustration rising in her. She opened her mouth to ask, but her father raised his hand to prevent her.

"I am sure you're aware that I have spent a considerable amount of time, influence and gold to keep what goes on at St. Mungo's as secure and discreet as possible. Lyra Hiddlestick is a reasonable woman from a respectable, if not pureblood, Wizarding family. But your attendance at Hogwarts will require many more people to know about your condition. This means more strict countermeasures, as well as some sacrifices."

Astoria felt herself start breathing again. She hadn't been aware she'd stopped. "You mean, I can go?"

"You will go," her father confirmed. "But there are conditions. I have corresponded with Headmaster Dumbledore about becoming your Secret Keeper." Astoria's mouth fell open. "In order to safeguard this family from unwarranted speculation, particularly around gossipy under-aged students, he will keep the truth of your condition confidential. We will meet with him tomorrow."

Astoria had so many questions, she didn't know where to start. "A Fidelius charm? Is that absolutely necessary?" she heard herself say.

"We think so," her mother replied, her tone final and not inviting any further discussion. Astoria felt put in her place. "Your father has put an extraordinary amount of resources in keeping this information secret."

Astoria felt both hurt and angry. She knew she shouldn't keep pushing, but she couldn't help it. "But a Fidelius Charm? You don't trust me to keep quiet?"

"Astoria." Her father's tone was stern. "This is not just about you. Your mother and I will also be unable to speak about it, nor will Daphne. The charm simply allows the headmaster to restrict knowledge of your special needs to only those who require it. Our business is our business, and we do not feel the need to subject the Greengrass name to public speculation. You know how gossip travels."

"Sweetheart, you must try and understand." Astoria looked over to her mother, who was sitting with her back as intimidatingly straight as ever. "You are the daughter of a proud, pure blood line. Reputation and dignity is at the centre of who we are. It is your duty to take part in preserving that reputation."

Astoria was still angry at not being trusted, but she knew how important family reputation was to her parents. Her mother had played what Astoria thought of as 'the Greengrass card'. _Legatum, Decum et Officium_ , she recited to herself. _Legacy, Dignity_ a _nd Duty. The Greengrass motto._ When she and her sister were little, they'd had it drilled into their heads. It had felt different then, as if an honourable family name and a motto made them special, like royalty. As they got older, they had learned the hard way that it didn't mean they always got what they wanted.

She sat quietly, trying to collect her 'dignity'. "I understand," she said finally. Though she didn't, not really. Why would people knowing she's sick affect how people saw her family's reputation?

"Good," her father said briskly, the note of finality evident. "We will leave tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock promptly."

* * *

The next day, Astoria and her parents travelled to Hogsmeade to meet with the Headmaster the next day. The prospective student stared up at the castle, barely visible from the village. They weren't going up to it, but instead had arranged to meet in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. It was there that Astoria first met Professor Dumbledore.

He was a tall, whip-thin man with an endless snow-white beard and kind blue eyes sparkling behind spectacles. His robes were a soft blue with silver swirls embroidered all over. Astoria thought he seemed a bit odd, to be honest. But he had smiled at Astoria and talked to her directly, not through her parents. She'd appreciated that.

"Miss Greengrass, I am sure your parents have explained the effects of this charm to you. I wish you to know that you may trust me to keep your secrets safe."

Astoria nodded. "Yes, sir."

"The greatest benefit of this, of course, is that you will be able to receive your regular treatments in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I will share your secret with our Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, so that she may confer with your current Healer, Lyra Hiddlestick, about how best to make this possible. We should be able to manage something that will not conflict too terribly with your studies." He smiled comfortingly at Astoria, and she felt a weight lift off her. _This is actually happening,_ she thought. _I can pretend I'm just like any other student._

Astoria returned the smile with genuine relief. "Yes, sir."

The charm did not take very long to complete. Professor Dumbledore had shaken the hands of her parents, and then turned to Astoria to do the same.

"I look forward to seeing you in September, Astoria." Astoria smiled in response. He was odd, perhaps, but she couldn't help like him. _September!_ she squealed inwardly.

* * *

It was August 25th, a week away from the start of term. Today, she and her mother and sister were visiting Diagon Alley to collect all the items in her Hogwarts letter. She could barely contain her excitement. Since she'd been ill, she hadn't been allowed to accompany her sister on shopping trips, and before that, her family had never been.

Diagon Alley was everything she'd dreamt it might be and more. Its carnival-like energy was amplified by the number of Hogwarts students buying their supplies and their anticipation of a new year. The displays in all the windows beckoned her, promising delights of all kinds. Her mother had to practically drag her out of Flourish and Blotts. It hadn't occurred to Astoria that there were that many more books that existed outside her home library, and she couldn't help wanting to add to the collection. Daphne had taken off well before, meeting up with friends who she'd spotted at Fortescue's. But she and her mother weren't finished yet - Astoria needed a wand, and it was an experience she wasn't sure she was looking forward to.

"The wand chooses the witch," her sister had told her when she came home with hers two years ago. She'd described the process in (to Astoria's mind, excessive) detail about the creepy old man in a shop that looked older than time itself (Astoria wasn't sure whether she meant the man or the shop), filled with boxes upon boxes of potential wands. It was well known in the Wizarding world that the wand that chose you was, in some way, a minor prophecy about who you were as a wizard. The type that selected you could sense where your magical gifts lay and what secret depths might exist to be plumbed. Astoria really didn't want anyone - creepy old Ollivander or other - looking too closely at her secrets. So reluctantly, she stepped into the shop with her mother.

The interior certainly looked older than time. The boxes were caked with centuries upon centuries of dust and grime. It reminded Astoria of a forgotten library, only with wands instead of books. And no order she could discern at all. How anyone who worked in the shop found anything was beyond her reasoning.

"Ahh, another student heading to Hogwarts," came a voice as dusty as the boxes. Astoria saw the candy-floss hair of an old man emerge from a back room. Mr. Ollivander came to the front of his shop, where Astoria's mother smiled with her polite society smile.

"Mr. Ollivander, how lovely to see you again. As I'm sure you've surmised, my youngest daughter is here for her wand." At this invitation, Astoria found herself being looked over with a piercing, almost intrusive, gaze. A flurry of movement in the corner of the front area made her turn her head in time to see a measuring tape fly over to dance around her.

"Yes, I see her. Quite different from her sister, isn't she? Well, let's see what fits." He didn't even glance at the fluttering tape before turning around and heading back to the back room. Astoria thought she heard him muttering things, but far too quietly to be meant for her ears. Her curious nature tried hard to make out the words.

"Yes, yes… a most unique… hidden depths… strong but wise…"

He came out with a wan olive-coloured box, the cover in his other hand. She looked at the golden gleam of the wood, and then back up at Ollivander.

"Well?" The wizard seemed to be asking her opinion. "Pear wood, unicorn hair core. A swishy twelve and a quarter inches. Give it a whirl!" He extended the box closer to her.

She sucked a breath and picked the wand up. It felt very light in her hand, almost too light. With a smooth, slow motion, she drew a straight line with the wand. A torrent of aqua sparks shot out from it.

"Goodness, no! Not quite the right combination. Let's see… something firmer." He put the cover back on the box and turned back to look at her. This time their eyes met, and she surprised herself by holding the gaze without flinching.

"Oh, I see. I see indeed. An old soul." He smiled, in a way that didn't reassure Astoria of anything, and turned to a tall ladder by the door. Up he climbed, until he removed a faded indigo box from a shelf over the lintel. With a confident huff, he came back down the ladder and opened the box with a flourish.

It was a dark and dusky colour, like gold that had been hiding in a tomb for centuries. "This is an older wand of mine. Beech wood, lightly ebonized, with a dragon heartstring core to give it more kick. Moderately supple. Not quite eleven inches. Go on," he invited.

Astoria picked up the wand. It just felt… right. Like it had always been there. She lifted her arm and gave a flick, and a gentle swirl of lights floated above their heads and hung like still fireflies. She couldn't help smiling.

"Excellent! Most excellent. As I said - you are an old soul, my dear. I imagine you guard your secrets carefully, don't you?" Before she or her mother could react, Ollivander continued. "Quite so, quite so. It is not a common wood, beech. Very prized. It is said to keep close the subtle secrets of many types of magic… and only reveal them to a mate open enough to deserve them. I am delighted to see it find a home in your hand, my dear."

Ollivander smiled with warmth, this time, and Astoria timidly smiled back. _More secrets,_ she thought. _I hope my wand knows what it's getting into._


	4. School Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I love when I have a chance to write, but I can't say it's always easy to find the time. I swear I have a map for the whole story, it's just getting the words down. So it will come, I promise!
> 
> Please let me know how you're enjoying it in the comments or by sending me a message.

 

Chapter 4

Astoria was more excited than she could ever remember being. She had a packed trunk, new robes, a wand, and an overactive imagination. What if I don't last a week? I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. What if everyone thinks I'm strange and doesn't want anything to do with me? I wonder if they'll let me learn how to fly. What if I somehow get thrown out? What if I hate it? Think of the library! What if I'm terrible at magic? The thoughts bounced around her head like bludgers. And before Astoria knew it, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express.

 _What if I don't last a week? I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. What if everyone thinks I'm strange and doesn't want anything to do with me? I wonder if they'll let me learn how to fly. What if I somehow get thrown out? What if I hate it? Think of the library! What if I'm terrible at magic?_ The thoughts bounced around her head like bludgers. And before Astoria knew it, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express.

She was quiet, letting her mother and sister chatter and remark on the muggles as they made their way to King's Cross Station. Her father hadn't come with them. Once on the platform, Astoria was astounded to see how busy and chaotic it was. It reminded her of Diagon Alley, its frenetic energy and pace. Worried wizard parents and their hyperactive children extended to the very end of the platform, all flanking the impressive sight of a cherry red engine and over a dozen club cars. Somehow, her parents found a quieter pocket to stand in. Astoria could see that Daphne had already spotted her friends and was waving excitedly as their parents chastised her.

"Good grief, Daphne, please try to act like a proper witch. You'll be able to meet with your friends soon enough!" Daphne sighed heavily, but gave a penitent "yes Mother" in reply.

"Now - please listen to me, both of you. Daphne, I want you to keep an eye out for your sister. I don't trust this rubbish I hear about a Dementor presence at Hogwarts, even if that wretched Sirius Black is loose. I don't see why he'd have any reason to bother either of you at Hogwarts. And please write us, the both of you, when you have arrived and settled in. We expect an owl as soon as you can manage."

"Yes, Mother," they chimed in unison. Their mother's face wasn't worried, precisely. It was as elegant and poised as it usually was. But there was something around her mother's eyes that made Astoria hug her.

"I'll be fine, Mother," she promised. Astoria felt her mother squeeze lightly in response, but then pried her daughter's arms off of her waist and held them. Looking down at her, she said "I expect you will do your best this year so everything will go smoothly. You reflect the name Greengrass, Astoria. Don't forget that."

Astoria nodded. Her mother put her hand briefly to Astoria's face, and gave a half smile. "Now, time to get on the train. Don't dally."

Once on the train, Daphne disappeared faster than Astoria could say Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She found herself slowly lugging her new trunk to the closest booth. When she slid the door open, her eyes went wide. There, sitting in the booth alone, was a familiar face.

"Tullia?!" Astoria was gaping, she was sure of it. The young girl with the dark hair and the cinnamon eyes looked up, just as shocked.

"Astoria! Oh Astoria, it's you, isn't it?" Tullia jumped out of the seat and hugged Astoria fiercely. "I had hoped and hoped and hoped we would meet again! But my parents told me that even if it did, I wasn't to expect you'd even notice me or recognize me or do anything other than ignore me. I'm so sorry for that day! It's all my fault! Forgive me please?"

Astoria couldn't have got a word in edgewise if she'd tried. Instead, she laughed. "Of course! It wasn't your fault at all. I've been hoping to see you too!" To be perfectly honest, Astoria hadn't thought about her instant friend for some time - it had completely slipped her mind that she'd be starting Hogwarts the same time as her. But suddenly, like the way weather changes instantly, Astoria felt much more confident about the year ahead.

The two of them put Astoria's trunk up on the rack and wasted no time rekindling their friendship. Astoria managed to apologize for her parents' cold response to the incident at the party - "They don't tolerate any kind of embarrassment," she explained - and to her delight, Tullia didn't give it a second thought. They talked of houses, and which ones they thought they might be sorted into (both Ravenclaw), and of flying lessons and Charms and other classes. Once the cart had been by, and the two were sharing a couple of Pumpkin Pasties, Astoria found herself just grinning at Tullia. And Tullia was grinning back.

She suddenly couldn't wait for the year to get started.

* * *

Astoria remembered the flurry of letters her sister had sent home after arriving at Hogwarts, though she'd been uninterested at the time. Her mother had proudly read them out to the family before dinners. The Hogwarts Express ride, the lake crossing to the castle, the Sorting Ceremony. At the time, Astoria had barely believed she'd ever get the chance to experience them herself, so she'd been sullen and dismissive of it all. Now she found herself wonderstruck at all of it, with a new friend at her side.

Tullia and Astoria were beside themselves when both were sorted into Ravenclaw. They couldn't stop grinning when their Prefect answered the riddle to enter Ravenclaw tower, ogled the starry ceiling, and giggled delightedly as they flung themselves on their velvet-draped poster beds. Astoria thought it would take forever to fall asleep, what with the excitement thrumming like a high-pitched violin through her body, but she was exhausted from the long day and drifted off almost as soon as her coverlet was over her.

The next morning, she woke to a smile on her face. She decided to take her schedule down with her to breakfast, so she could pore over it excitedly and imagine how each class would fit into her week. She met her sister in the Great Hall, who reminded her that they needed to write a message home. Astoria sharing her sorting news and her excitement to be there. She prudently left out the fact that she'd met and befriended Tullia, remembering her parents' strong reaction from years ago. After finishing her breakfast (and realizing that said new friend was still nowhere to be seen), she was just leaving the hall when she was met by the Ravenclaw Prefect, Marcus Turner.

"I have a message for you, Astoria," he said, handing her a small scroll of paper. "It's from Madame Pomfrey." Astoria thanked her prefect, and read the note.

"Miss Greengrass, at your earliest convenience, please report to the Hospital." Astoria brow creased in disappointment.

 _Just when I'd managed to forget that I'm not like everyone else,_ she sighed to herself.

* * *

The hospital ward didn't look all that different from St. Mungo's, really. There were cots extending out from the walls of the large room, with one corner full of supply cabinets and wardrobes. Astoria stood near the entrance, trying to prepare herself for the questions, instructions, and restrictions she was sure she'd be receiving.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly, not wanting to raise her voice for fear of anyone but Madam Pomfrey hearing her.

"Miss Greengrass, is that you?" The voice came from a side room that Astoria hadn't noticed. The paneled door was open, and she suspected it was the matron's office… and maybe even living quarters. As she pondered this, Madam Pomfrey emerged through the doorway.

"It is you, excellent. Please, would you join me in my study? I believe privacy would be best for this conversation." Astoria nodded and followed her into the room she'd just been curious about.

It was a smaller room with a solid wooden desk in its very centre. Along the walls were low bookcases, and the walls above them were blank. No artwork at all hung in this room, which Astoria found odd.

Madam Pomfrey sat down at the desk. She noticed the child's survey of the room and guessed at her conclusion. "We don't keep any paintings in this room. It's likely the most private and secure place in the castle. Confidentiality is an integral part of good medicine, I believe." She didn't smile exactly, but her eyes raised at the corners in a comforting way. Astoria nodded in acknowledgment and gratitude. At the matron's gesture, she sat in the chair facing the desk.

"I understand that you are a patient of Lyra Hiddlestick's. Lyra and I were at school together - both here at Hogwarts and in our Healer training. She is an old friend, and an incredibly skilled witch.."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm telling you this so that you understand that Lyra and I will be in communication regarding your situation. Professor Dumbledore has already included her in the secret. Lyra will continue to be your main Healer at St. Mungo's, and I will facilitate your medical needs while you are a student here."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"In order to do so in a manner that will not raise questions, I have been requested to take you on as an intern."

Astoria blinked. "I'm sorry, you want me to work with you?"

Madam Pomfrey seemed to ignore the surprise on the girl's face. "That's correct. Do you have your schedule handy?" Astoria pulled it out of her and pushed it across the desk.

"Let's see… Thursday afternoons. Please report to me instead of Madam Hooch. You'll be excused from your flying lessons."

Astoria's eyes were now nearly bulging out of her sockets in disbelief. "Do you mean this coming Thursday, or ALL Thursdays?"

Madam Pomfrey studied Astoria carefully. "I believe I recall that you were sorted into Ravenclaw yesterday. Do you think it is a wise idea for a young girl, who experiences unpredictable turns of unconsciousness, to fly more than five feet in the air?"

She wasn't ever going to fly. She wasn't even going to learn. Astoria was trying to process this news in a polite, acceptable way, but she was finding that to be particularly challenging.

"I… don't think it would be wise, no." She felt like crying.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad but comforting smile. "I am sorry, Astoria. I can't begin to imagine challenges you face, and will continue to face, as a student here at Hogwarts. But I want you to know that I feel it is my duty as a Healer to help you be as knowledgeable and as prepared for what may befall you as is possible." She picked up her wand, tapped the schedule lightly, and gave it back to Astoria. As she stared at the new entry of "Healing Arts" forlornly, Madam Pomfrey had pulled out a blank parchment and set it in front of her. With another tap of her wand, ink bloomed in a grid on the blank space.

"Now, this is your first assignment that we'll discuss further in our time together. Please complete the date and time for the solstices and equinoxes of this academic year. You will be instructed on how to do this in your first Astronomy lesson."

Astoria couldn't help it, she whimpered. "You're assigning me homework!?"

Madam Pomfrey gave a half-smile that looked to Astoria as though she took a strange kind of glee in the response.

"As your schedule states, it is a formal class. Homework is part of the package, I'm afraid. Now, until I see you next, I recommend you concentrate on how excited you are about your future internship. I imagine it will inspire some questions from your fellow students, and you best be prepared to answer them." Astoria was sure now that the smile on her face was one of amusement. She wasn't quite sure what to make of a professor being cheeky.

"Happy classes, Astoria. I'll see you next Thursday."


	5. Star Stories

 

Chapter 5

"Ungghhh, I can't keep them all straight in my head!"

Astoria face-planted into her star chart. For the most part, her first week at Hogwarts had been everything she'd hoped it would be. To actually use magic to do things! Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, even Potions had been cool drinks of water to her thirsty curiosity. But she'd been disappointed to discover that Astronomy was as dull as knuts.

After their first lesson of learning how the telescopes worked and how to find, chart, and track a heavenly body, Professor Sinistra gave them the homework of memorizing a star chart showing at least fifty constellations. And this was on top of the calendar Astoria needed to complete for Madam Pomfrey.

"Ara, Antlia, Aquila, Auriga, Andromeda," she grumbled. "I think I'm going permanently cross-eyed. I hate memorization."

Tullia playfully tickled Astoria's ear with the end of her quill and was rewarded with a squawk. "What a poor excuse for a Ravenclaw you are. It's just constellations. This is far easier than memorizing that stupid Potions recipe."

With a moan of frustration, Astoria sat back up. "At least Potions has a point to it. You can actually make something with it! These are just… names. Names that mean nothing. That all seem to end with the letter a..."

"Astoria!" Tullia feigned shock. "Don't tell me you never learned the stories of the constellations? And with a name like yours!"

"My name comes from my great-great-grandmother, I'll have you know. Astoria Fawley, born in 1884 in Matlock, Derbyshire…" But Tullia cut her off before she could finish.

"You memorized the mind-numbingly boring Greengrass family history, but you didn't learn about Princess Andromeda, or Orion the Hunter?"

Astoria shrugged. "My parents never really told us any fairy tales. Andromeda's a princess?"

Tullia grinned at the spark of interest in her friend's question. "Not just a regular princess. A princess offered up as luncheon to a sea monster. That's why the stars kind of look like a girl in chains."

Astoria's eyes widened. "What kind of sea monster?"

"A sea serpent. As big as five Quidditch pitches."

"You're making this up!" Astoria exclaimed. Tullia grinned, seeing her friend was a captive audience.

"Of course Andromeda was supposed to be the most beautiful girl in the world. The girls in the stories are always beautiful. And 'virgins'," she whispered conspiratorially.

Astoria swallowed hard, feeling awkward. She knew what the word meant, but she was sure it wasn't something she was supposed to think about - let alone talk about.

Tullia noticed her friend's blush but didn't comment on it. "Apparently Andromeda was SO beautiful that her mom, Queen Cassiopeia - see, how it looks like a lady on a throne?" Tullia pointed to another constellation on the chart, one of the first Astoria had managed to identify. "Anyway, she couldn't shut her gob about it and it got back to some sea nymphs and made them mental with jealousy. So in retaliation, they sent a sea monster to attack the kingdom. And then some stupid priest told Queen Cassiopeia and King Cepheus - that's this constellation here - to feed their daughter to the sea monster to make it stop. See how both Cassiopeia and Cepheus kind of look like people sitting on thrones?"

Astoria looked at her friend in awe. "How on earth do you know all this?"

"Actually, it's sort of Burke family history. Hyginus, to be precise. Thank Merlin I wasn't named after him!"

"Hy-who now?"

"Hyginus. He was a wizard who lived in Alexandria back in the days of Cleopatra. I'm related to him through my mother's side, but don't ask me how exactly. Anyway, he wrote all these deliciously scandalous stories about princesses and virgins and monsters and gods and heroes. Mother says he made most of them up, but that doesn't make them any less fantastic. That's where most of the names of the constellations come from. We have a book at home. I should have thought to pack it… but I bet Mother would send it to me if I asked!"

As Tullia babbled on, Astoria had been looking at the list of constellations with new interest. "Tell me about..." she randomly chose another name from her list. "...Delphinus."

Tullia launched into another amazing story and before Astoria knew it, they had made their way through the whole list. Her friend had forgotten a few of the stories and insisted on writing her mother there and then for her to send the book to Hogwarts. While she wrote, Astoria started on her calendar for Madam Pomfrey.

"What's that you're working on? I don't remember Professor Sinistra saying anything about a calendar." Tullia had finished her letter and was peering at Astoria's half-finished chart.

"It's for Madam Pomfrey." Astoria tried to make her voice sound even and unremarkable. "I have to have it for her on Thursday when I have my Healing Arts lesson."

"I still can't believe you're skipping Flying class. How are we going to become star Quidditch players? Why is it you aren't taking it again?"

Astoria had already concocted a reply to this question, knowing it would come up sooner or later. She pasted a casual smile on her face and said "it's the only class I could give up to learn Healing. The Headmaster had to sign off on it and everything. Did you know he has all these weird silver instruments in his office?"

"You've been in his office?! Tell me everything!"

The distraction worked as planned, and Astoria filled Tullia in on the contraptions and magical objects she'd spotted while in Dumbledore's office.

She was relieved that her distraction technique had been so successful, but it ached to have to lie. And to know she'd need to keep lying for many years to come.

 _Lying will get easier, right?_ The thought made her feel worse.


	6. Flying and Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer than the last, but still bite-sized. I've been simultaneously working on both this and the sexy, steamy second chapter of Keep it Hidden, Part 2 of Astoria's story. 
> 
> Please let me know how you're enjoying Something to Hide in the comments or by sending me a message. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The first few weeks of lessons flew by for Astoria, and the time of her first anticipated 'seclusion' was suddenly upon her. She was incredibly nervous, more so than any other occurrence. Perhaps it was the fact that her life had almost seemed normal since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. Other than the weekly reminder of her time spent in the hospital wing, her time had been devoted to meeting new people, learning new lessons, and getting to know her way around this ancient enchanted labyrinth called Hogwarts.

Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's homework assignment, Astoria knew down to the day - and even the hours - of when the equinox fell. The week previous, Madam Pomfrey had instructed her young assistant to draft a note to her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, asking to be released from classes for the entirety of the next Thursday for 'special lessons' in the Hospital Ward.

"Doesn't Professor Flitwick already know about the situation?" Astoria asked, a little annoyed as to why she was writing a note herself when Madam Pomfrey could easily say something to him directly in the staff room. Or send an owl, even.

Instead Madam Pomfrey insisted that Astoria herself draft the note that she would sign, then be responsible for delivering it to him in person. "No owls," she added. When Astoria questioned her, the matron's reply was brusk. "This is your situation, Astoria. Like it or not, you must learn how to manage every part of its responsibilities yourself."

Astoria dutifully delivered the message. When Professor Flitwick asked how she was enjoying the classes with Madam Pomfrey, she gave her prepared answer: "I can't thank Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey enough for the incredible opportunity." His pleased expression told Astoria that he had believed every word, and she felt that familiar wave of guilt again.

"Are you all right, Astoria? You're looking a bit peaky. Worried that Madam Pomfrey's going to make you test the Skele-Gro?"

Tullia's reaction to when Astoria first told her about her upcoming day of Hospital Ward was a teasing kind of jealousy. "Think of all the amazing things you'll learn while we're stuck in History of Magic!" Then over the next week she kept guessing what Astoria would learn. "Maybe she'll have you making healing potions. Or maybe you'll learn to regrow skin!" It actually made Astoria feel better to skewer her friend's preposterous suggestions with logic. And it actually made her wish she were actually taking Healing Arts as a class.

But on Thursday morning, Tullia's teasing wasn't enough to dispel her anxiety and dread. "I just didn't sleep well." This was true. She'd been up all night worrying, and then worrying about the worrying. She knew the only thing that would make her feel better was getting through the day, but that rational thought wasn't enough to induce sleep.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey will let you test the Wideye potions! Or maybe she'll use you as an experimental case subject for a new, untested Renevervation Charm. Or maybe…"

"Tullia," Astoria interrupted. "I know you're trying to help, but honestly, I'm just a little nervous about today."

Her friend looked a little surprise. "Nervous about what? It's Madam Pomfrey. You know she's going to be on top of things."

"That's true." Astoria immediately felt a little better. Of course Madam Pomfrey knew what she was doing. "Wish me luck, then. I'll see you… when I see you."

* * *

The day turned out to be boring, Astoria discovered. Upon her arrival in the ward, Madam Pomfrey had given her her familiar potion, then set her to the task of folding bandages. There was even a short lesson as to which bandages were for what, and why, which Astoria found fascinating. It was as she sat on a soft cot folding linens that she passed out.

She came to just before dinner time. Like always after a faint, she felt hollowed out and weak. But more than anything, Astoria felt foolish. All her anxiety had been for nothing. The whole incident had gone to plan, and after all the building it up in her head, it was almost disappointing how uneventful it had been.

Soon enough, Astoria's focus turned back to everyday life at Hogwarts. It was the beginning of November when a strange fever began to spread through the castle: Quidditch fever.

"Didn't you hear? The first game is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Apparently Slytherin's seeker got injured at the beginning of the term and isn't fully recovered yet."

Tullia popped a roasted brussel sprout into her mouth. "Isn't their seeker Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin?" She rolled her eyes at Iain Bradley, another first-year Ravenclaw. "Knowing that stuck-up prat, he just didn't feel like playing."

"I dunno," Iain countered. "I heard he got sliced up by a hippogriff back in September. That sounds pretty serious to me."

This was somewhat true. Astoria had been in the Hospital Ward at least once when Draco Malfoy had shown up, demanding Madam Pomfrey redress his arm and do something about the pain. She thought the matron had been very patient with the arrogant boy, who had called the healer incompetent and useless. Instead of using the no-nonsense tone that Astoria was used to hearing from her, Madam Pomfrey spoke kindly and calmly with him.

After Draco had left, Madam Pomfrey actually took the time to explain her behaviour. "Pain is a subjective thing, Astoria. What may be bearable for someone is excruciating to another. Draco's wound may not have been very serious, but a good healer never dismiss a patient's concerns."

Astoria rather thought that Malfoy was looking more for attention than medical care, but she nodded anyway.

The morning of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game dawned ugly. It wasn't just raining - it was near-hurricane weather. Thunder chased lighting that split through the iron-grey clouds, and the wind was making the tall pines of the Forbidden Forest keel drunkenly.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going out there," Astoria said to Tullia.

"WE. We are going out there!" At Astoria's incredulous expression, Tullia pointed directly in her face.

"No, no, no. Don't give me that look. This is our FIRST Quidditch match! Of course we're going out in this. It isn't really that bad."

"Tullia, I saw at least two trees in the forest get zapped before I got out of bed! How could it be worse?"

"We're witches, aren't we? We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let a little bit of rain and wind ruin my first Quidditch game." Astoria saw the obstinate set of her friend's jaw and wondered if it was worth trying to fight her on this. Probably not.

After bundling up in wide-brimmed hats (charmed to stay in place) and waterproof ponchos, they set out for the pitch. Far more students sat in the bleachers than Astoria had expected, and she started to wonder if there was something more to Quidditch than she once thought.

They sat with other first-year Ravenclaws. Their shared defiance of the weather had a bostering effect, and it wasn't long into the game that Astoria found herself cheering as loudly as anyone. When Gryffindor called a time out, Astoria was shocked to find that her throat was raspy from yelling.

"Isn't this amazing?" Tullia yelled through the wind.

"I can't feel my fingers!" Astoria yelled back, grinning.

"Next year, that's going to me be," hollered a voice beside her. It was Iain Bradley, who was watching Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell discussing their next play.

Astoria turned to see what he was pointing at. "You want to play Quidditch?"

"Since I was little. My mother was a Keeper when she was in Hogwarts, but I really want to try for Chaser."

"You'd make a great Chaster, Iain!" Tullia yelled across Astoria.

The game didn't last long after the break. The snitch was spotted, and the two Seekers flew after it like darts. The crowd cheered even louder than before, yelling themselves hoarse. They didn't notice the Dementors approach.

Astoria, immersed in the whirlwind fight for the golden snitch, felt a sudden chill and the familiar pangs of fear that came with a faint.

_No, no, no, no, it can't be. Not now._

She fought with every fibre of her being to stay alert and conscious, trying to focus desperately on the Seekers streaking through the rain. But the feeling didn't go away. It expanded and fell over her like a heavy, suffocating fog. Her vision darkened at the edges.

Suddenly, she was jolted back to reality when Tullia screamed and clasped her shoulder.

"No!" she cried. Astoria followed her arm pointing up into the sky. Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, was plummeting to the ground. A crowd of Dementors hovered above.

Suddenly, Headmaster Dumbledore was there. He raised his wand and shouted something that slowed the falling boy. He floated gently to the ground. The elderly wizard then turned upwards and shot a silvery bird into the sky at the Dementors, who scattered at the sight of it.

In all the chaos, it turned out that the Hufflepuff Seeker, a boy named Cedric Diggory, had in fact caught the snitch and the game ended at 150 - 50 for Hufflepuff. It took a moment for the crowd to decide whether to cheer or clap, and then everyone began to exit the stands.

Astoria waited until they were back in the dormitory changing into warmer clothing when she asked Tullia what exactly happened.

"I think it was the Dementors. Did you feel it get colder? And kind of creepy-like? That's them, they cause that. They make you feel really crummy, like you forgot how to be happy, don't they? Falling off your broom seems a bit much, though."

But Astoria didn't reply. She had loved the game, the excitement and the speed and the nimble movements of the flyers. But then she'd witnessed one of them lose consciousness and plummet at least 20 metres off a broom. And judging from the earlier part of the game, Harry Potter knew how to fly better than most. A chill ran down her spine, and this time it had nothing to do with Dementors. If Dumbledore hadn't been there…

The following Thursday was the first time Astoria didn't regret missing out on flying lessons.


	7. Christmas Break

# Chapter 7

Astoria felt as though she had blinked, and it was suddenly the end of the year.  Before she knew it, she was packing a small case to take home with her for Christmas holidays.  She wasn’t looking forward to the break.  

She’d been thinking back to when Daphne had returned home for her first Christmas break.  Astoria had been happy that there was someone around other than just her and her parents. Daphne had been the centre of attention the entire meal, her mother and father alternating questions about her classes, her friends, her professors.  After what felt like the thousandth question, Daphne stood up, cried “I wish I’d stayed at Hogwarts” and stormed out of the dining room. At the time, Astoria had thought she was just being Daphne, overdramatic as usual. But now she dreaded the same thing happening to her. 

 _Am I actually empathising with Daphne?_   She rolled her eyes at herself.  _That’s depressing._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice anyone else enter the dormitory until hands clamped down on her shoulders.

She half-screamed and started violently.  She turned to see Tullia dissolving into giggles.  “You jumped half a metre in the air!” she wheezed. Astoria held a hand to her chest, where her heart beat faster than wings on a snitch, and shook her head at Tullia.

“You are the worst friend in existence!  So much for that Christmas present I was going to give you.”  Tullia’s giggles were replaced by pleading.

“Don’t say that, my dearest friend!  Of course you got me something for Christmas, didn’t you?  And it’s probably perfect, because that’s just who you are, and are you going to give it to me now?  Or are you going to owl it to me on Christmas Day? Please say now! I don’t think I can wait until Christmas.”

Astoria let her run out of breath before answering.  “I -was- going to wait… but I suppose there’s no reason I couldn’t give it to you now.”  Tullia squealed, clapped her hands in joy and ran over to her own bunk. She was back in a flash with a silver-wrapped present.

“Here’s yours!  But you have to promise to wait until Christmas to open it.  Now where’s mine?” She hummed happily as Astoria placed a purple package in her outstretched hands.  

“We could have done this on the train, you know.” 

Her friend made a rude noise.  “That’s hardly practical. Then we’d have to repack our luggage to get it to fit, and then it would squish, and other people might have been around… no, this is loads better.”

How lucky was she to have found a mate like Tullia?

* * *

The train ride home was uneventful, as was the travel from King’s Cross.  It wasn’t until they were around the dinner table and Fletcher had served the fish course that they started asking questions.

Her mother put her fork down and picked up her wine glass.  “Astoria, tell me all about your classes. Which one is your favourite?”

It didn’t matter that Astoria (and Daphne) had been dutifully writing once a week, they asked anyway.  To be honest, Astoria wasn’t bothered by the initial questions. She really had enjoyed her first term at the school, and she was happy to talk about it.

“Astronomy, I think.  Though I do enjoy Charms and even Transfiguration more than I thought I would.  And Madam Pomfrey has actually been a very good teacher.”

“Astronomy is your favourite class?  That doesn’t seem like you, dear.” Her mother sounded more confused than disapproving, but it still bit at Astoria with that familiar passive-aggressive delivery.

“Tullia taught me that each of the constellations has a story.  And I like the idea of the sky being filled with memories.”

“Tullia Burke, isn’t it?  I’m still concerned about you befriending that girl.”  Her father frowned. “Particularly with all that business at the Midsummer’s Day fete.”

“Father, that was over two years ago.  And no one would remember that event as anything more than my being out in the sun too long.”  Astoria smiled politely to project confidence in her statement. Neither of her parents looked reassured.

“You’re sure you were careful in September, that no one noticed anything?”  Her mother’s voice was polite, but it sounded just slightly skeptical to Astoria.

“Yes Mother, I’m sure.  Madam Pomfrey really is very good at her job, and she is very committed to keeping things discreet.  She’s been teaching me so much about healing, I’m actually very grateful I get to spend so much time with her each week.”

“It was a good decision not to do any flying lessons,” Daphne said sweetly.  “During a Quidditch match in November, Harry Potter lost consciousness in mid-air and nearly plummeted to his death.”

Her father’s fork clattered as he rushed to set it down.  “You didn’t say that in your letters.” Both her parents then looked to Astoria with worried expressions.  Daphne looked triumphant.

 Astoria was fuming inside but didn’t want to give her sister the satisfaction of knowing it.  “Dumbledore stopped anything serious from happening. It truly wasn’t worth writing about.”

“Even still, Astoria, you should have told us,” her mother chided.  “I hope it helped you realize why flying is so dangerous for someone with your… affliction.”  

_Breathe.  Don’t scream.  Don’t let Daphne see you squirm._

“It did.”  She managed quietly.

“Good.”  Her father picked his fork up again.  “Now tell us about how you find Ravenclaw Tower.  Your grandmother was a Ravenclaw, you know.”

Astoria somehow made it through dinner without losing her sanity, her temper, or her patience.  She almost wanted to thank Daphne, whose constant attempts to stir the pot had only helped her cling determinedly to her composure.  

After dinner, she was free.  She went straight up to her room and fell backwards onto her bed.  The ceiling’s blank white space was so quiet and peaceful that she just lay there for a full minute, lost in serenity.

* * *

Tuesday evening, Astoria was sitting comfortably on a cot in St. Mungo’s.  Lyra had just delivered the preventative potion to her and had sat down for a chat.

Most of Lyra’s questions were of the same ilk as her parents’: how was she finding school life, what were her favourite classes, had she made friends.  And when it came to questions about her health, Lyra somehow knew how to ask questions that didn’t make Astoria feel invisible. She often felt like her parents were more interested in her illness than in her interests or ambitions.  Lyra treated her illness as only part of who Astoria was - and not the main part.

“How is my dear friend Poppy - that is to say, Madam Pomfrey - doing these days?”  

Astoria smiled hesitantly.  “She’s fine. She’s a very gifted healer.”

“She is at that,” Lyra smiled back.  “One of the most gifted healers I know.  How she manages at that school… well, I’m sure she’s never bored.  I bet she has you hopping for her.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure how much I’ve helped.  I think she’s just finding things to keep me busy for the most part.”

“Oh?  What kind of things?”  Lyra doubted that her former schoolmate had any time to spare for make-work tasks.

“Well, my first week at Hogwarts she assigned me a star calendar.  I’ve also folded bandages, crushed potion ingredients, even cleaned sheets and remade beds.”

Lyra considered her young patient closely.  “Was this the first time you ever cleaned sheets?”

“Of course it was!  Fletcher manages all that at home.  Why is knowing how to clean sheets very important?  It felt more like detention than anything.”

Lyra only hummed in response that.  “What kind of star calendar was it?”

Astoria was surprised that Lyra seemed so interested in such boring details.  “It had to do with some of the zodiac constellations. Leo, Taurus, Pisces, and Ophiuchus I think.”

“Did she get you to crush Chizpurfle carapaces?”

Astoria blinked. “Yes.  How do you know that?”

Lyra’s smile spread warmly across her face.  “How about wormwood leaves?” Astoria nodded again.

“Yes, those too.”

“Poppy obviously doesn’t think you’re too young to start learning more about your treatments.  Both wormwood leaves and Chizpurfle carapaces are ingredients in the potion you just drank. And the calendar you made was to help you track the zodiac constellations during equinoxes and solstices.”

Astoria gaped at the healer.  “Why wouldn’t she tell me this?”  She had wondered about the constellations, but she hadn’t given much thought to the potion ingredients.

Lyra took a deep breath and sighed, her smile disappearing.  “I don’t know, Astoria. Maybe she is trying to teach you things about your illness without making it the focus.  You’re only eleven, my dear. You shouldn’t have to take care of yourself so much.” She lifted a hand to stroke Astoria’s hair affectionately.

“But you will eventually have to learn how.  That’s a certainty of any ineradicable illness.  Either you learn to manage it, or it will manage you.”

Astoria didn’t have any words, so she nodded.

“You’re a darling girl, Astoria, and you’re bright.  Poppy… that is, Madam Pomfrey is trying to help you be as in control of yourself as possible.  Who knows? Maybe you’ll find you have an interest for healing yourself.”

Astoria would have to think about this more.  Lyra recognized the face of deep contemplation and squeezed the young girl’s hand.  She then checked a couple of the instruments nearby, and left on the promise of returning soon.

In some ways, this familiar hospital room was more comforting than her bedroom had been.  _Become a healer?_   It was a thought that hadn’t really occurred to her before.  She liked the idea of helping people, though she wasn’t sure she had enough patience.  The way Madam Pomfrey and Lyra were with her was so calming, so reassuring and straightforward.  She wasn’t sure she would ever be so confident or sure of herself. She also wondered how much laundry and cleaning was involved.

* * *

The rest of the holidays were blessedly quiet.  Astoria was delighted to wake up on Christmas morning to the manor gardens being cloaked in a beautiful white mantle.  Fletcher made stuffed french toast with spiced plum jam for breakfast and a whole vat of mulled butterbeer. The whole family sipped it as they gathered around the glittering tree in their sitting room and exchanged gifts.

Daphne gave her a Ravenclaw blue hair ribbon that she thought she’d likely never wear.  Her parents gave her a set of new quills made from eagle feathers. And Tullia had given her a beautiful alabaster box with blue and green stones inlaid to form what she thought might be lotus or papyrus plants.  It was about the size of a book, and Astoria eagerly attempted to open it to see what was inside. The lid didn’t budge.

“What a beautiful box, Astoria,” her mother said admiringly.

“It’s Egyptian, I see.” Her father was looking at it as well with his knowledgeable eyes that missed nothing.  “A gift from your friend Miss Burke?”

“Yes,” she answered, still trying to figure out how it opened.  She held her wand up to it and said “Alohomora!” Nothing happened.

“Seems defective,” Daphne added, more interested in her own new silk scarf than the box in front of her sister.

“I’m sure I’m just missing an instruction,” Astoria said.  Though she couldn’t see how. Had Tullia told her a clue or a detail that she’d forgotten?  She didn’t think so.

“May I use an owl to send her a note?”  She had never had anyone to send a message to before, and the thought of it made her feel very grown up.

“After dinner,” her father said.  “Your great-uncle Thomas will be joining us for dinner at 6.”  Astoria saw Daphne make a face when neither parent was looking.  Great-uncle Thomas was 97 years old, and still believed that young witches shouldn’t be sent off to school unaccompanied.  It would be a long night.

It was a long night.  Great-uncle Thomas started rambling about Astoria’s being sorted into Ravenclaw halfway through the main course and didn’t stop until he left for brandy in the library with her father.  Astoria was only then allowed to retreat to her room and write a short letter to Tullia.

 

_Tullia,_

_The box is beautiful!  It glows in candlelight, like it’s lit up from the inside.  For all I know, there’s a handful of glow bugs in there. Am I supposed to know how to open it?  DOES it open?_

_I hope your holidays are going well, and that you liked your present._

  _Astoria_

  


She went down to the owlcote and sent it with Morton, the big black and tan owl that she liked the best.  And then she went back to her room to wait.

It wasn’t long before Morton was knocking at Astoria’s bedroom window.  She quickly let him in, and untied the parchment on his leg.

 

_Astoria,_

_The box is made of alabaster and comes from Karnak, Egypt, near where my mother grew up.  I’m glad you like it! It’s meant to hold secrets, which is why you can’t open it. Ha ha!  I bet your face when you tried to open it was priceless. I’m only sorry I wasn’t there to see it._

_To open it, point your wand at the lotuses on the top and say the password.  Right now, it’s “Cassiopeia”, but you can make it anything you want. I put the charm incantation to change it inside the box.  I’m positive that we’re going to get up to all sorts of mischief at Hogwarts together, and I know your parents can be a bit strict.  So this should help keep our secrets safe while we’re apart!_

_See you at King’s Cross before you know it,_

_Tullia_

_PS - A book on Quidditch!  We’re going to become experts, just you wait.  Do you think Ravenclaw stands a chance to win this year’s season?_

 

She hadn’t realized how much she had missed Tullia’s energy and talkative nature until her note.  She smiled, thinking about how much her friend would have loved to see her look confused when the box hadn’t opened.  A box for secrets. Her stomach twisted a little at the thought.

 _These are good secrets,_ she reassured herself.  Secrets meant to be shared with Tullia.

 She couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts.


	8. The Star and the Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, another chapter! It's a bit strange (but at the same time, not) writing both Part I and Part II at the same time. But they're so tied together that it just works. Astoria's and Tullia's story is really coming together in my head; I hope I'll have more to share with you soon! As usually, please please please leave reviews/comments to let me know what you like about the tale. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 8

"I've got an idea" was the first thing Astoria said to Tullia on the platform at 9 and ¾. Not "How were your holidays?" or "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello to you too! What's that fire I see burning in your eyes? You're always just a little scary when you get an idea like that." Tullia raised a dark eyebrow at her friend.

Astoria was in such a good mood, she couldn't help tease her friend. "Tell me one other time you've seen me with fire in my eyes."

"In my nightmares. When I dream that you've decided we should get an early start on O.W.L. level Potions. Or burn Hogwarts down. Or the like."

"Just so you know, this is your fault." Astoria knew her friend would explode at that accusation.

"What!? What accusations are you lobbing at me now? How in the known universe is this my fault?"

A few of the other students boarding were starting to stare. Astoria looked over her shoulder to find her mother throwing them a disapproving glare.

"Are you at all capable of acting like a normal human being? Or at least a quiet one? I'll show you on the train."

"Show me? SHOW M…" she was cut off when Astoria clapped her and over her mouth.

"Get on the train!" She laughed, and pushed her friend up the Hogwarts Express stairs. She turned back to wave a dutiful goodbye to her mother. As usual, her mother's face was a mask of politeness with a smidge of worry. Just once, she thought wistfully, I'd like to look at Mother and see her be happy when she looks at me.

The two friends found a berth to themselves easily; there were always less students going back after Christmas than there were at the beginning of the year. As soon as the door slid closed, Astoria reached into her pack for a folded up parchment.

"Please tell me we aren't actually studying for O.W.L.s…" Tullia moaned.

"Better. I've invented a secret code."

She waited for Tullia to process the words and was delighted to see her friend's face light up.

"A secret code?"

Astoria nodded. "A secret alphabet, I should say. It's based on astronomical symbols. See, A is the sign for the Aries constellation, and Z is Jupiter, because Jupiter is the Roman version of Zeus. Right?"

Tullia was a supportive friend. That meant that whenever Astoria really got excited about anything, she listened with open ears. "Zeus is Jupiter. Right. But you invented an alphabet?"

Astoria looked at the door quickly to determine no one was going to intrude on their privacy, and then unfolded the parchment she'd hidden in her coat pocket. A whole codex of symbols and letters were written out there, some scratched out and then rewritten.

"It took some figuring, because there aren't constellation or planetary symbols starting with each letter. But the ones I had to fill in the blanks with make some sense. D is for Demeter, which is Ceres in the Roman. It's a doddle, really."

Tullia looked over the sheet carefully. "You are mad as paint. I should call them right now to take you away and lock you up in the Department of Mysteries."

Astoria was determined for her friend to be as excited about this as she was. "I promise it's super easy. It'll just take a while to memorize everything. But we'll be able to pass notes that no one can read. Something for the secret box." She looked at Tullia expectantly. The corner of her friend's mouth finally pulled slowly into a smile. "I told you it was your fault," she couldn't help adding.

"Writing in code. I like it. You're still demented, but I like you anyway."

"Cheers, mate." She rolled her eyes for effect. "Now," she pulled out a quill, "all that remains is for us to choose symbols that mean our names. Like a sigil. I was thinking of just a star for me. Astoria - astra - star… logical, yes?"

Tullia shook her head disapprovingly. "Far too logical. Which means it's perfect for you. As for me… what's left? You've used most of the good ones. Couldn't I just go with the T symbol? What is that anyway?" She started looking over the parchment.

"Taurus, like the constellation." Tullia made a face and Astoria couldn't help laugh. "What's wrong with Taurus?"

"Definitely not me. I refuse to be associated with a bull. Did you use Scorpius? That's my birthday constellation. And it's one of the oldest constellations recorded." She went down the list, checking each symbol. "You used Sun for S, of course. Scorpius it is!" She plucked the quill from Astoria's hand and drew the M-like symbol, adding an arrow to the last minim. "The Star and the Scorpion." Handing the quill back, she looked up at Astoria who was still humming with delight.

"We're going to have so much fun."

They enjoyed every minute of their second term at Hogwarts - including the wet, freezing trips to Care for Magical Creatures, the duller-than-dull History of Magic classes, and the impossible Transfiguration assignments. Astoria kept waiting for the both of them to get sick of spending time with each other, but it was the opposite. The more time they spent together, the better they liked each other. Tullia had a sweet tooth and made Astoria try something called 'halvah'; Astoria preferred sour and salty foods and introduced her friend to putting malt vinegar on their chips. While Astoria still liked Astronomy the best of all her subjects, Tullia grew to love Charms passionately. She said she liked the simplicity of the spells, a strange statement for someone always wanting to complicate things.

The spring equinox came and went with another uneventful faint for Astoria. She hadn't told Madam Pomfrey about her conversation with Lyra regarding the content of her healing lessons. She decided that she wanted to live in ignorance of her lessons for as long as possible before Madam Pomfrey chose to tell her. And so each week her time in the Hospital Ward felt like just another class.

It wasn't until they were assigned an astronomy class at half past ten in the evening that Astoria realized the year was almost over. She said as much to Tullia as they walked to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I suppose our next practical Astronomy lesson will be at midnight," Tullia said with a dramatic sigh. "And then we'll be on the Hogwarts Express, on our merry way home… what's wrong Astoria?" She looked to see her friend a little paler and graver than usual.

"It's just… it's going to be a long summer. And I'm going to miss this. Miss seeing you every day, and miss our delicious secrets."

"Like Penelope Clearwater dating that ginger mannequin named Percy? How did you describe him again?"

Astoria giggled thinking about it. "Stiffer than an upright curtain rod. But you really need to keep it down - the portraits will hear you!" She glanced up at the walls, relieved to see the closest portrait was out of earshot.

"An upright curtain rod… it's funny because it's the truth." Tullia sighed again. "I'm going to miss our notes too. And our Charms study sessions. But I think I'm going to miss the stars the most. It's too light in London to see them. And wasn't Mercury stunning tonight? He glimmered through my telescope like quicksilver…" She yelped when Astoria smacked her with her scroll.

"If you're romanticizing Mercury, there's no hope for you." Astoria said dryly, but was, as always, amused by her histrionic friend. "That was the last outdoor Astronomy lesson of the year, though. Didn't you hear Professor Sinistra?"

"Apparently, I was too seduced by the celestial heavens' fleet-footed messenger." Apparently wanting to make her point even more emphatically, she flung herself against a tapestry (the mooncalves on it scattered with a cacophony of disgruntled bleats) and flung her hand to her forehead. "Mercury, you prince and author of the sacred; through you humans gained a deeper knowledge of the sky!" Astoria stood by and smiled politely as some of their classmates shuffled by, looking at them with a mix of embarrassment and confusion. Mostly embarrassment.

"You're making a scene," she told Tullia. "And if that's supposed to be a quote from Manilius, then I think you're taking some rather large liberties with it."

"It's just all so vast and overwhelming!" She then sighed with such despair and theatricality that Astoria finally caved and started giggling. Tullia was able to hold the pause only a few seconds more before joining her friend.

"What is life without drama?" Tullia blew a section of her fringe out of her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "Fine, then. Be cold-hearted and staid."

"Did you just use the word staid?" Astoria was so used to her friend's outbursts now, that she didn't know what she was going to do in her family's epically silent (and, if she were being honest, staid) home over the summer.

But they hadn't left Hogwarts yet. An interesting prospect started growing in her mind.

"Uh oh. You've got that look again." Tullia grabbed her friend's chin and turned it towards her, inspecting it closely

"Wht lk?" Astoria mumbled through squished cheeks.

"That dangerous, fiery 'I have an idea' look. You had it when we created our starcode, and then again when we paid that fourth-year Ravenclaw girl to bring us Butterbeer from Hogsmeade. What are you brewing in there?" She tapped Astoria's temple. Astoria ducked out of her friend's grip and backed away, grinning wickedly. Tullia made a production of rolling her eyes, but then followed after her. "Fiiiine. Don't tell me."

Due to the hour, the hallways were dim with torchlight. Even in the darkness, the two walked with the confidence of students that had finally figured their way around the castle. It made Astoria proud, and a little sad. How was her first year already over?

"I don't think we should let a lack of Astronomy classes stop us from one last night of star-gazing."

"You want to climb out of our dorm window and onto the roof? We'll plunge to our deaths, and then I'll have to explain why to my mother."

Even the thought of crawling out on to the roof made Astoria shudder. "Not the roof. But I bet we can find a way to get down to the Lake before the end of the year."

Tullia eyed her friend coyly. "I don't know what effect Mercury had on you, but I like it."

They walked up to the Ravenclaw tower door, and the eagle head materialized.

"Ah, you two. Be so kind as to tell me when tomorrow is?"

Astoria and Tullia looked at each other. "I think I have this," Tullia said confidently and turned to the eagle.

"Tomorrow is constantly unknowable and unplottable."

"Just so, just so." The door opened slowly.

"That one wasn't that bad," Tullia mused.

"Maybe you're actually getting smarter," Astoria teased. Her friend shoved her playfully and they headed up to their dormitory.


	9. Starbathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this scene, of Tullia and Astoria starbathing together, was 500% inspired by Sleeping At Last's song "Saturn".  It is awesome; you should listen.  It was very much that song that kickstarted their whole friendship into gear for me.  
> 
> I did have it in my head to do more tie-ins with the goings on of the year, but I don't want to spend this entire fanfiction trying to match up the books with my story.  So here we are.  Please let me know how you're liking it/not liking it/confused by it/etc. in messages and comments, they affirm everything I do and I love you all for them.  Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Professor Lupin is a WEREWOLF?! That can't be true!" Tullia blurted loudly.

"Shhhhh! Not here! We're barely out of the castle."

Astoria and Tullia had chosen the last Thursday of the term to sneak out into the grounds. Tullia had originally wanted to do it on Midsummer's Eve - the day that Astoria's faint was set to happen - but she'd managed to discourage that idea. It turned out that it did get easier to lie to her friend.

They had found their way through the castle without running into Filch or any of the Professors. Tullia had found a hidden corridor on the main floor a few weeks earlier that led to a small back door. From there, they had burst like water from a dam and practically rolled down the grounds towards the lakeshore.

They'd been wise enough to bring blankets and cushions, and wiser still to charm them a darker colour so as to be less conspicuous. The moment they flung out the blankets, Tullia broke the silence.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, now! Where did you hear that Professor Lupin is a werewolf? How did that get past Dumbledore?"

"It was in the Hospital ward, I heard a couple students talking about it. Apparently Dumbledore knew about it all along." Astoria suddenly wondered just how many secrets the Headmaster was keeping for other people.

"That is madness. That is… how could he let him teach us? What if he'd changed in the middle of class and attacked his students?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Don't werewolves only change when there's a full moon? It isn't as if he teaches Astronomy. And SPEAKING of Astronomy…" She desperately changed the subject away from secrets and illnesses and Dumbledore. "...we're here to look at the stars, right?"

Tullia plopped her cushion down and then tumbled gracefully onto it. "Yes. Yes we are. Okay, celestial heavens, what have you got in store for us?" She extended both arms out to the sky, as if she expected Zeus himself to pull her up into it.

Astoria lay down beside her friend and tipped her head up. The sky was littered with light, little pinpricks glimmering amidst larger orbs of radiance and a milky, misty river of luminescence running behind it all. It was spectacular.

"They never disappoint, do they?" She said in awe.

"Nope. They do not." Tullia sounded more subdued than usual, a clear sign that the beauty before her was having as great an effect.

The two lay there and silently drank in the stars for what felt like centuries. Astoria held her finger out and traced across Andromeda and Pegasus to find Aquarius rising.

"Saturn is in Aquarius," she said offhand.

"Astoria, are you nervous about going home?"

Not only did it come out of nowhere, but it was the most insightful thing Astoria had ever heard her friend say to her. She fought very hard not to bolt upwards. "What makes you say that?" Her heart had started to pound quickly, afraid of what Tullia had noticed or deducted.

Her friend was keeping her eyes very decidedly on the sky. "You've seemed down all week. Even with this-" she gestured vaguely up "to look forward to, you haven't said a thing about end of term. And you've been avoiding your sister."

This was all true. Astoria knew what her sister was like, and she just knew that Daphne had a full summer of activity and events all lined up. She just loved showing off how popular she was to her little sister… but this little sister didn't want to hear it. For the first time, she found herself resenting her sister's freedom to meet up with friends outside school, to go to fancy parties and picnic luncheons. It had never bothered her before, because she didn't know what she was missing. Now she did.

"When I go back home," she said carefully, "there will be no one there that understands me. No one to look up into the sky and say 'Hey, there's that idiotic hunter Orion!' or bug me to practice my charms. Just my parents to look at me and never seem happy with what they see…" She trailed off.

"It's only a couple months, Astoria. And there's no reason why we couldn't try to meet up!"

Astoria swallowed. _Yes there is._

"Besides, it's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! It's happening in Scotland, and I've been begging my parents to try to get tickets. Maybe you could come with us!"

Astoria laughed sadly. "I highly doubt my parents will let me go."

"Still," Tullia pressed. "It can't hurt to ask, right? C'mon Astoria, we're Quidditch Superfans now! We need to stay on top of things!"

Astoria's laugh was more natural this time. "You and Quidditch. You might as well just try out for the team next year."

"Nah," she said confidently. "If I were IN the game, I couldn't watch it. Being in the centre of everything isn't always the best seat in the house."

"That sounds way too wise coming from you." A cushion smacked her in the face, which caused her to begin giggling. "Now that, that reaction is more your style."

Tullia, not wanting to be too predictable, tucked her cushion back under her and wriggled back into a comfortable pose. "For the record, I'd say these are the best seats in the house."

She couldn't disagree. Whether it was Tullia's ability to laugh at anything, or her way of spouting unpredictable wisdom, or simply the tranquility that the stars washed over her, Astoria felt better.

"Summer won't be that long anyway, right? I can practically spot Leo already."

"Ha, that idiotic lion." Tullia caught her friend's eye and smiled. "He's practically roaring at the gates."

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning when they finally got back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. The Common Room was empty, its ceiling a dull glimmering copy of the night sky they'd just left. Astoria glanced upwards at it, and Tullia harrumphed quietly.

"Looks like rubbish compared to the real thing, doesn't it?"

Astoria nodded. "It doesn't come anywhere close."

"We're doing this next year, Astoria." It was Tullia's turn to have fire in her eyes. "Every year. Until we graduate. We're going to star bathe at the end of each term, no exceptions."

Astoria linked her arm with Tullia's. "You can count on it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo all! Yes, I'm aware it's been a while. Writing two stories simultaneously means that I get the freedom of picking up one while the other is resting... but it draws it all out for you faithful readers. Thank you sooo much for your patience - I'm sure I would not have it if I were in your shoes.
> 
> All questions, comments, reviews, and kudos are life. They encourage me to sit back down at a computer after a full day's work (of sitting in front of a computer) and plunk out some of what's up in my head. So thank you in advance! I love hearing feedback!

Chapter 10

"Absolutely out of the question." Leon Greengrass said shortly.

"But Father," Astoria began.

"This is not up for negotiation, Astoria. You of all people should understand why attending a large, public event is too risky. What if something were to happen? It's out of the question," he repeated.

Astoria's eyes welled with tears of frustration. For the millionth time in her life, she thought _It's not fair._

"There's no need to get upset dear," her mother chided. "Proper young witches don't cry over such trivial things. It's just a game." Knowing she would just get worse if tears spilled over, Astoria blinked away the wetness and nodded obediently. "Yes, Mother. May I leave now?"

"You may." Astoria quickly abandoned her parents to their lunch, but paused just outside the dining room. She only meant to pause to gain her composure, still at risk of slipping, when she heard her father speak.

"I don't like how close she's become with that Burke girl."

"They're young girls in the same house together. It's hardly avoidable," she heard her mother reply.

"Even so, I've heard some less than impressive things about the family. Something to do with the Burkes of London, and not recognizing them as related." Astoria frowned, wondering what that meant.

"Perhaps it has to do with Nabila. She is rather… different."

"Perhaps."

Nabila was Tullia's mother, Astoria recalled. But what about her was so different? The fact that she was Egyptian? That hardly seemed offensive.

Fearing that she'd be caught eavesdropping - a cardinal offense in her mother's eyes - Astoria snuck off quietly to her room to think things over and brood.

* * *

At breakfast a week or so later, her mother let out an audible gasp as she opened the Daily Prophet.

"Heavenly Circe!" she let out, and passed the paper over to her husband.

"What is it?" Astoria asked. Daphne had barely looked up at the outburst; she seemed more interested in her new bracelet and how it danced around her wrist.

"Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup," her father read.

"What?!" Astoria gasped.

"Apparently someone conjured a Dark Mark after the game finished yesterday."

"What a dreadful prank!" Her mother was shaking her head in disbelief. But instead of responding right away, her father shook his head and followed a line of text with his finger. "It wasn't a prank. There was also some kind of demonstration, and they think Death Eaters were involved."

"Death eaters?" Daphne was listening now.

Leon Greengrass shook his head in disapproval. "What a public mess for the ministry. I should be in touch with Lauren and see what he knows." Astoria noted the differences between the serious but curious reaction of her father and the pained concern etched on her mother's face. Of course her mother was aiming that look in her direction.

"Astoria, it's a very lucky thing you didn't go. Only think if you'd been caught up in that."

Astoria wanted to roll her eyes very badly. "Mother, I wouldn't have been there. Tullia's family were planning to come home right after the game and not camp overnight."

"Even still." She clucked her tongue. "I know you wanted to go, but it really is for the best that we limit your public interactions for these very reasons. You never know what might happen."

"Yes Mother" was all she could say politely.

* * *

Later that same day, Astoria was in the library leafing through a book. A picture of a hooded figure with a metal mask glared out menacingly.

_Death Eaters, as they were generally known, referred to the most extreme and ardent followers of the Dark Lord. The group members were guilty of many malevolent and lawless acts, all in the name of restoring rights and due privilege to pure-blood wizards._

"What are you reading?" her father asked. She looked up from her window seat to see him standing nearby, respectfully not trying to read over her shoulder.

"I wanted to look up Death Eaters after you mentioned them this morning."

"Ah," her father nodded, understanding. "Is that Bancroft Belvedere's Modern Wizarding History?" She passed the book to him in response and he checked the cover with a nod. "He was a friend of your Great Uncle Griffith's." He pulled up one of the wingback chairs to sit beside her near the window. "A bit batty, as I recall. So many historians are, though."

"Uncle Griffith used to talk about Death Eaters."

The older man with the salt and pepper beard quirked an eyebrow at his daughter. "You remember that, do you? I suppose I'm not surprised. Uncle Griffith had strong opinions, many of them expressed to anyone who'd listen, which often meant me and your mother. Christmases and Easters with him were always... interesting." He flipped a page, and a picture of the Wizengamot in full trial spanned half the page. "He blamed the Ministry for what happened to your grandparents. He believed that they should have done more for the long-standing pureblood families who had faith the system would protect them."

Astoria watched the photograph as a chained prisoner was interrogated. "He used to say that the Death Eaters were misunderstood."

Her father sighed. "Astoria, it was a very different time. Your grandparents and your great uncle grew up in a world that had been terrorized by Grindelwald. Everyone was terrified that wizards would be fully exposed to muggles at any moment, so the Ministry took steps to prevent that. It meant a great deal of sacrificed freedoms by wizarding families - ours included. Uncle Griffith always resented those changes, like many others of his generation."

"And like the demonstrators at the World Cup?" Astoria guessed.

"Exactly." Her father smiled, a rare sight. "You're a bright child, Astoria." He paused a moment, and she could tell he was about to say something important.

"I suppose you yourself feel similar resentment, what with all the sacrifices of freedom you've made this past year. Your mother and I know it can't have been easy. But I hope you understand that, like the laws after Grindelwald, limitations are put in place for a reason. They are there to protect you."

She thought about this. True, she hadn't been allowed to learn how to fly - but look what had happened to Harry Potter. He'd almost fallen to his death! And Lyra believed that Madam Pomfrey was teaching her valuable information about healing and her curse. She was sorry she'd missed seeing the Quidditch match with Tullia and her parents, but she wasn't sorry she'd missed whatever madness had followed it. And the secrets and the lying… well, it hadn't been too bad so far. To be honest, the untruths so far had been so small, she'd be surprised if anyone suspected anything at all.

Perhaps her father was right - her fighting against the limitations on her freedom would only make her feel less safe.

"I understand, Father," she told him and smiled so he'd know she meant it.

* * *

Before Astoria could even fathom it, she was packing for her return to Hogwarts. The summer had flown by, and Astoria had torn into her new textbooks with fervour. She'd also exchanged letter after letter with Tullia, to the point that her parents saw her in the owlcote as often as in the library. Tullia's family had indeed missed the chaos after the game, but it didn't stop her friend from speculating heavily on how things had unfolded in her usual overdramatic style. Astoria actually wanted to hear more about the game, so Tullia filled her in on the Irish Chaser strategies and the Wronski Feint move of Viktor Krum, and the fight between mascots. Astoria was sure her friend would want to go over everything again when they were on the train together, but she didn't mind. She'd missed her friend's energy and histrionics.

So when she found Tullia sitting in a Hogwarts Express compartment giving the play-by-play to Iain Bradley, she couldn't help feel a little hurt. She didn't even say hello, not wanting to interrupt Tullia's intense retelling of an Irish penalty.

"And then Zograf swung in beside Mullet and… Astoria!" Tullia, finally noticing her as the chest floated up to the rack above them, jumped to her feet and pulled her friend in for a tight hug. Astoria returned the enthusiastic hug and felt a little guilty for her earlier thoughts.

"Summer looks good on you," she told her friend. It was true - Tullia had been kissed even darker by the season, whereas Astoria still looked like milk barely warmed.

"Heya Astoria," Iain smiled tentatively. Astoria got the sense that Iain himself thought he was intruding, which only made her feel guiltier. To put him at ease, she smiled broadly. "Were you not at the Quidditch World Cup either?"

"Nope. Granddad wanted to go on a trip to Lisbon, so we all went with him. But Tullia's doing a great job of filling me in on what I missed." Tullia was rummaging around in her haversack. "Just the highlights," her voice muffled by the fact that her head was practically in the bag. "Astoria got reams of letters on the game - she's probably dead sick of my messy handwriting now."

"That's absolutely untrue!" Astoria protested. "Each letter is practically a cryptogram, and you know how much I like puzzles."

"Har har," Tullia feigned insult, but her cheeks were glowing with amusement. "I got you this." She held out a green (slightly) luminous rosette. "It used to shout the names of the players, and it glowed far more brightly… but I figured you'd like a little piece of the action to call yours." Astoria took it and grinned.

"It's marvelous - thank you!" She hugged her friend again and all seemed right with the world.

The rest of the journey was mostly talk of Quidditch. Iain stayed with them for the first third of the trip, comparing his own vast knowledge of the sport with Tullia's. The moment he'd left the compartment, Tullia grabbed Astoria's hand.

"I think he likes you," she squealed.

"What?!" Astoria's jaw dropped. "Tullia, stop speaking nonsense. He was talking to you most of the time." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Only because you're the strong, silent type. But," she eyed her friend closely, "I can see that talking about this is weirding you out, so, as a true friend," she put her hand stoically over her heart, "I will drop it. For now. But you should know, I _am_ the type to say 'I told you so'."

Astoria made sure Tullia saw her roll her eyes overdramatically, and they both giggled.

"Now, knowing you, you read all the textbooks weeks ago. Fill me in on what I don't know."

They spent the rest of the trip speculating on their second year lessons. Astoria was happy for the subject change, but Tullia's comment rolled around in her head like a loose Gobstone.

 _What if Iain does like me? What the blazes am I supposed to do about it? Do I like him? How do I know? And here I thought second year would be easier and less complicated!_ Then Tullia distracted her with a question about Mandrakes, and Astoria pushed it all to the back of her mind. She'd deal with it as it came.


	11. Second Year Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think - I'm sure you would - that this global situation we find ourselves in would be fodder for the creative mind. Instead, I have had a serious bout of writer's block for both stories. It took more than a month of fiddling with words to come up with a new chapter. But here it is at last.
> 
> It might sound hokey, but comments really do help! They encourage me to hunker down and write something - anything - even if it isn't the new chapter. So thank you so much to those who comment and continue to comment. You really are feeding the artist!

Chapter 11

_Astoria,_

_You did the right thing in letting us know about the Triwizard Tournament right away. We were not aware such an event was taking place at Hogwarts and are rather disappointed that the Headmaster didn't warn us. Your father is going to make some inquiries with his friends at the Ministry, just to make sure we know what's going on._

_But there's no need to cause any fuss. The only thing your father and I ask of you is to take extra caution with yourself. Don't get overly excited, and be extra careful around the foreigners. There's no telling what disruptions they'll bring with them into the regular Hogwarts year. We've written Daphne as well to make sure she also knows what's going on._

_Be sure to write us regularly to let us know how things are. Best to destroy this letter, I think._

_Mother_

Astoria sighed and rolled up the parchment. She'd burn it early tomorrow morning in the Common Room fireplace, when she could ensure its complete destruction. She did think her parents might be acting just a touch overprotective - there really wasn't anything that interesting in the letter. But better safe than sorry.

She whispered "Nox" and her wand went out, leaving her in the darkness of her curtain-drawn bed. _What a first day_ , she yawned.

* * *

The year began uneventfully. Astoria and Tullia dove into their lessons with gusto, as if they'd never left for the summer. Halfway through October, Tullia got a letter at breakfast.

"Another from your parents?" The week after they'd arrived, Tullia's parents had sent an entire box of little cakes (something called 'basbousa') and a note pleading for Tullia to behave herself in front of the international guests. As different as their parents seemed to be, Astoria often thought they had more in common than not.

"Yes," her friend murmured distractedly as she read the letter. Astoria waited as Tullia's expression warmed into a smile. "And it's really excellent. Looks like a family friend of ours has made the short list for Beauxbatons! He'll be one of the contestants showing up next week!"

"You know someone at Beauxbatons?" Tullia had mentioned family friends before, but mostly from her time in Egypt.

"I do! His name is Farid Ishak. His family moved to France when I was little, but they would come back every summer to visit. He's really sweet! He has three older sisters, so even though he's older, he ended up spending more time with me and my younger cousins than with them. His father is second cousins with my mother, I think… or is it first cousin once removed…" As Tullia started doing the arithmancy involved, Astoria chewed her toast patiently. Tullia's family was so extended, she didn't bother trying to keep track.

"Anyway," Tullia burst out after her vocalised confusion of genealogical terms. "He's coming here! I can't wait for you to meet him. Can you imagine if he gets chosen to compete?"

Astoria smiled reflexively, but the thought actually startled her. What if he did? She didn't want to think about what her parents would say if her name was linked in the press with a foreign student five years older than her. Especially after their start-of-term letter! But Tullia was buoyant, and Astoria was happy for her friend. It struck her that her friend had no family, other than her parents, here in Britain. Tullia must get homesick for her family and life in Egypt. How had she never thought of that before? She was very aware how much her friend talked about Egyptian sweets, and flying carpets, and family members, but had never made the connection before. She felt ripples of shame creep over her. _Some friend I've been_.

Tullia hadn't noticed her friend's inner revelations; she was still imagining into words about the potential glory of a family friend being a Triwizard Champion. "...and can you imagine what everyone in Karnak would say? Auggh! Oh, I can't wait! Dumbledore said they arrive in October, didn't he? It's already halfway through the month! How much longer?"

* * *

It was a chilly evening near the end of the month when the Ravenclaw prefect marched them outside to welcome the international guests. Tullia was near insufferable.

"Do you think he'll recognize me right away? I wasn't at Hogwarts the last time he saw me… maybe I've changed! Maybe he's changed! Oh, I'm so proud of him for being shortlisted with Beauxbatons. I always knew he was smart. What if he thinks I'm boring now, and doesn't want to spend any time with me? What if…"

Astoria couldn't take it any longer. "There is zero chance that he will find you boring. Ready to talk his ear off, maybe, but not boring."

"I'm talking too much, aren't I? I always do this when I'm nervous. Ohhh, he's going to pretend I don't exist."

She couldn't help it; Astoria laughed. "Can you attempt to be normal for at least five minutes? Marcus Turner is going to take points away. Again." It was true; their prefect was eyeing them sternly. A few days past, he had taken five points from Ravenclaw after Tullia had badgered him incessantly for information she was convinced he possessed about the Beauxbatons' arrival.

Tullia pinched her mouth together with two fingers, but Astoria could hear her humming. She shook her head, amused.

The sky darkened and the temperature dropped. Astoria and Tullia huddled into each other for warmth. "I swear, I should have brought one of the coverlets down with us." Tullia was hopping from one foot to another.

"Marcus would have wrapped you in it and locked you in your trunk if you'd tried," Astoria mumbled just as Dumbledore also spoke. She hadn't heard the words through her own teeth chattering, but the hum through the crowd made her look around excitedly.

"There!" A sixth-year Hufflepuff student was pointing in the sky. A large carriage the colour of summer skies came closer and closer.

"Yaaay, they're here!" Tullia bounced nearly as much as the vehicle's touch down.

As the Head of Beauxbatons - Madame Maxine - and Dumbledore exchanged pleasantries, ten or so students descended from the carriage. Tullia peered around the heads and over the shoulders of the students in front of her, trying to get a glance of her friend. As a young man with dark curly hair stepped out, Tullia waved and grabbed at Astoria's arm excitedly. He didn't spot Tullia's mad waving right away, but when he did Astoria saw him smile kindly and nod in acknowledgment.

"He sees me, Astoria!"

"Yes, I see that. Do you want to wait for the Durmstrang stu… no, no you don't. Right then." Astoria had to hurry to follow her friend following the Beauxbatons students up the stone steps. When they entered the Entrance Hall, Tullia could wait no longer. "Farid!" Her voice echoed loudly in the cavernous space. As her friend turned, Tullia launched herself at him and he caught her in a laughing embrace.

"Tuli, you have not changed a bit."

"Don't tell my mother. She believes that I've mellowed since I started at Hogwarts. Come sit with us at our table and meet my friend!"

The unstoppable force that was Tullia Burke had the hesitant group of Beauxbatons seated at the Ravenclaw table in no time, making introductions between her and Astoria and launching into how she and Farid knew each other.

"Farid's father's brother is married to Auntie Dina, who is my mother's cousin. Is that right, Farid?"

"Something like that," he confirmed. "Though I don't believe they are cousins by blood." He seemed the polar opposite of Tullia, Astoria thought. Calm where Tullia was manic, soft-spoken where she was loud. He formed his words slowly and carefully, as if he were afraid to misspeak. _I bet English is his third or fourth language_. _I'd be worried about saying something wrong too._

Tullia frowned. "Really? I didn't know that."

"I could be wrong. I don't remember details as you do. But you are definitely family, and it is very good to see a familiar face here." He smiled again, his dark brown eyes looking warm and appreciative.

"Tullia has been so excited to see you," Astoria added. "She told me about the time when you brought home a stray cat that liked to eat her socks."

One of the Beauxbatons students tapped Farid on the shoulder and posed a question in French. "Non, 'socks' veut dire les chaussettes," he responded to them. The student and her friend giggled.

"Great," Tullia complained. "Now all the Beauxbatons students will call me the sock girl."

"It could be worse," Astoria grinned. "I could have told the story about the two skinks..." Tullia's hand clapped over her face.

"If you so much as mention the skinks to anyone else… oh look, the other Ravenclaws! Time for more introductions."

* * *

Supper was one of the most interesting evenings Astoria had had at Hogwarts. With the help of Farid's interpreting, they talked about the Tournament, the differences in the schools, the temperature, and of course, the food.

"It is tellement étrange - pardonnez-moi, strange - that there is no fruit for dessert! Do you not eat fresh fruit at all? It is a dessert toujours at Beauxbatons. They have oranges fresh from the orangerie after every dinner." The young woman named Anaïs shook her head disbelievingly.

"It's near impossible to grow oranges here in Britain," Astoria explained. "It isn't warm enough. But I'm sure if you asked the kitchens, they would find some for you. Tullia got them to make jalebi once."

"It wasn't as good as Auntie Dina's," Tullia conceded. "No one's is," Farid added and then the both of them sighed longingly. Astoria and the other students listening laughed.

Dinner soon came to an end, and the announcement of the Tournament rules was shared. As the Hall slowly emptied out, Astoria and Tullia walked alongside Farid.

"Shall we have breakfast together tomorrow?" Farid looked sidelong to the girls.

"Of course we will! But it's Saturday, so you're not getting me out of bed any earlier than nine." They arrived at the front doors of the Entrance Hall, and Tullia turned to Farid to hug him again. "I'm glad you're here. Salaam 'alaykum, Farid."

"Wa 'alaykum as-salaam, Tullia."

Tullia chatted endlessly all the way back to the dorms, reliving the dinner word for word. Astoria couldn't fault her for it; it had certainly been one of the most dinners she'd had at Hogwarts since she arrived.

It was very quickly topped by the Hallowe'en feast the next night. Farid's name was not pulled from the Goblet of Fire; a young woman named Fleur Delacour's was instead. The Hogwarts champion chosen was Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff to everyone's surprise. And then Harry Potter's name was announced as an impossible fourth competitor.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tullia figured out loud. "He's only two years older than we are. Do you think he asked someone older than him to put his name in?"

"No idea," Astoria said. She'd looked over at the infamous Potter after his name was announced, like every other student in the Hall, and saw the genuine shock and fear on his face. "He didn't look like he was expecting it."

"I mean, it's called the Triwizard Tournament, not the Quadwizard Tournament. They can't possibly let him compete."

"I don't know if they have a choice," Farid offered. "We were told by Madame Maxime that putting your name in the Goblet of Fire was a magical contract that could not be broken easily, if at all."

"He does seem to keep finding himself in risky situations, doesn't he?" Astoria was thinking of his broom fall the past year.

"Classic Gryffindor," Tullia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't get chosen, Farid."

"Thank you, Tuli. It is a little disappointing to come all this way and not be chosen, but at least I will have more time to learn about Hogwarts and Britain. And practise my English."

"And help me convince Astoria that halvah is a perfectly acceptable breakfast food."

Farid laughed as Astoria rolled her eyes. "You're on your own there."

* * *

Harry Potter turned out to be allowed to compete after all, which challenged the loyalties of all the Hogwarts Houses. Ravenclaw was famous for being neutral and impartial, but they also loved rules, so many of them lent their support to Cedric Diggory. Astoria stayed out of the drama as much as possible, and Tullia spent much of her time with Farid. It was amazing that a boy five years older than them wasn't bored with them yet, but Astoria could tell that Farid was a peculiar boy - in the best sense. He was patient and kind, always happy to listen to Tullia's wild opinions and ideas. He was cordial to the other Beauxbatons students, but Astoria could see he was a bit of a loner, and she wondered how many friends he'd made there.

So when the Yule Ball was announced, Astoria was not surprised to hear that he had invited Tullia to go with him. She was happy for her friend who was very obviously ecstatic to accept, but part of her was disappointed to be left out. She'd already convinced her parents that since Daphne was staying over Christmas holidays, as were many other Hogwarts students, that she be able to stay as well. They had reluctantly agreed.

The night of the Ball, Astoria helped Tullia get into her beautiful gold-edged dress robes and tame her black curls into an intricate updo. Tullia was so excited, she didn't notice her friend being quieter than usual.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, oh, I'm so excited. I promise, I'll tell you everything! What Dumbledore is wearing, who Viktor Krum has for a date - everything. No details too small." Astoria followed her through the Ravenclaw common room to the door. "Don't wait up! Actually, wait up. I just wanted to say that. I'll see you after!" And with a flash of silk, she was gone.

"She's going to the ball?" A voice came from behind Astoria and she whirled around. Iain Bradley was sitting in one of the reading alcoves with a book.

"Iain! I didn't see you there. Yes, she's going with her family friend Farid." She walked over to Iain and curiously inspected the book he was reading. "I see you're planning on a quiet night in with, what is that, 'Quidditch Through The Ages' again?"

"I'll have you know that it's actually 'The Top Twenty Quidditch Events of the 20th Century'." He put it down and smiled up at Astoria. "And yes, it's a reread. I'm really missing this year's lack of Quidditch. I thought I was going to get to try out for the team. Pull up a chair, won't you?"

Astoria pulled one of the nearby desk chairs over. "I can't remember, you wanted to be a Beater?"

"A Chaser. My mum played Keeper when she was here. She was a Ravenclaw too." He put the book down and gave Astoria his full attention.

"My parents were both Slytherins, but my Grandmother was a Ravenclaw."

"Happy Christmas, by the way." He looked up with her and smiled so sweetly that Astoria felt her heart skip a beat. She was immediately reminded of Tullia's observation that he 'liked liked' her. Suddenly, words became much harder to force out.

"Uh, happy Christmas to you same. I mean, too. To you too."

"Flitwick was here an hour ago in the common room and said that there was no formal tea tonight, as the Ball is serving food there. So the house elves will send up some trays to those not attending."

"Ah," she managed. "That's good. Food is good. I like food."

Iain smiled at her incomprehensible string of words, and Astoria wanted to vanish from mortification. "Do you have a favourite Christmas food? Something you look forward to every year?"

 _Thank Merlin._ Something other than her nerves to think about. "Well, I do love Yorkshire Pudding. But I also love the mash we have - it's swimming in butter and chives. And just a touch of crème fraîche." She could practically taste it. "I think they use bacon grease to cook the mash here at Hogwarts. It's good, it just isn't the same." Iain was watching her intently, and she blinked. "Sorry. You asked me about food. I really like food. I tend to ramble sometimes."

"No, it's okay." He was still smiling, and it caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle attractively. They were green, she noticed. Had she really noticed his eyes before? "I like food too. I'm more of a sweets person though."

"Ha. You and Tullia would get along perfectly."

"Oh yeah?"

"Like two peas in a pod. She keeps making me try all these different Egyptian sweets. Have you ever had anything that tastes like roses? Because it's very off-putting. I feel like I'm eating flowers."

"I dunno," he frowned as he thought it over. "My gram makes something called Elderflower Fool, and it's pretty delicious."

"To each their own, I suppose." Astoria sat back in her chair. Talking about food had dispelled her nerves, thank goodness.

"Astoria? Would you like to eat Christmas supper with me tonight?"

And the nerves were back. She blinked as if someone had shone their wand in her eyes and then managed to nod.

"Yeah, alright."


End file.
